


The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by arthurignatius



Series: The Second Cursed Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drama, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurignatius/pseuds/arthurignatius
Summary: Scorpius is beginning to come to terms with the death of Astoria when a summer's evening with Albus in London takes a turn for the worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thanks for taking a chance on this! 
> 
> It's the brainchild of one too many boring train journeys when I wondered what it would be like if JKR had not killed off Remus and Tonks and how their lives would fit into the version of the future that The Cursed Child outlines. I also wanted to answer a few questions that I had about the play, namely, why is it that it is clearly stated that the werewolves are moving underground but that point is never really addressed again? 
> 
> Anyway, I've written this whole thing more for my own amusement than anything else but I would love to hear some feedback on it (particularly as English is not the easiest language to write in!) and any ideas that you might have about where the characters can go after this. 
> 
> This is tentatively part of the 'Second Cursed Child' series but can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> The explanations about the music included can be found in the end notes. 
> 
> Cheers for reading so far. 
> 
> Art.

4th August 2020 

Teddy brushed his brown fringe slightly out of his eyes, his cobalt blue hair was definitely a thing of the past. Teddy knew that when she saw him his Mum would insist that he had a haircut. But he was twenty-two for goodness sake, he could do what he wanted. That’s what he’d tell her anyway, but deep down he missed his Mum fussing over him. Teddy carefully put his contact lenses in, blinking slightly as his eyes watered. He’d not only been cursed with his father’s love of blues and jazz but also his astigmatism. Teddy was going to be singing one of Remus’ favourite Ella Fitzgerald songs tonight. 

Teddy always smiled as he sang, hunched over and hands clasping the microphone as if in prayer, brown hair falling over his eyes. What had started off as a hobby had turned into a way of making a living. He was never going to be a Ministry man. He was never going to tread that route already worn by so many Head Boys of Hogwarts before him. It had been just over four years since he left the school with a clean sweep of Outstandings in his NEWTs but he had done little with them. That was, of course, one of the many acrimonious fallings out between Teddy and Remus through the years. At the heart of all of the flare ups was always that Remus loved his son fiercely and wanted him to have a substantially better life than Remus had. And Teddy did love Remus as well, even if he did find him infuriating at times. 

The latest row had been about Teddy’s attitude to werewolves. As Remus had grown older, his own self-loathing and self-doubt had only intensified. It had been made worse after the birth of their second child and there was a void in Remus’ heart that he never thought that he would fill. Whilst Remus only saw the negative aspects of life as a werewolf whereas Teddy, on the other hand, was part of a growing body of younger wizards who were more sympathetic towards werewolves, particularly half werewolves. Teddy had recently been to a rally that called for the reclassification of werewolves from ‘Beast’ to ‘Being’. There had not been many people there but Teddy felt that it was important for him to go. Remus had been livid. 

There was a whooshing sound and two soft thuds in Teddy’s living room. His parents. Teddy left his bedroom and went out to greet them. Tonks was still brushing the soot off her when he came in the room but she stopped and beamed the instant she saw him. 

“I swear you’ve grown,” she said, a glint in her eye “Come here”. She gathered Teddy up into her arms which was a bit of a feat considering he was a good eight inches taller than her. Like his father, Teddy was tall. As he stepped back from his mother, Remus muttered ‘scourify’ to remove any errant soot that might have made it from Tonks’ robes onto Teddy’s pristine white shirt. He too gave Teddy a hug and squeezed him tight a little before releasing him. 

“I’m going to play Ella Fitzgerald for you tonight dad,” Teddy said, Remus smiled.

“Oh that's lovely Teddy,” said Tonks. 

“I shall love hearing it,” said Remus “As I love hearing anything you play” 

Teddy smiled and moved to pick up his house keys. He intended to go out for a drink or two after tonight’s gig and did not particularly feel like tackling the flue network when a few pints along. 

“Harry’s coming tonight remember, ” Remus said. 

“Yea, I know” Teddy replied “I already owled him to let him know that he can bring whoever and go backstage if they want to. I think Ginny, James, Albus and Lily are coming too. And if Albus is coming, Scorpius is likely to be there as well”

At this Remus pulled a face, a response to which earning him a light hit on the arm from Tonks. 

“He’s not his grandfather Remus. And to an extent, he isn’t his father either. Although Draco has changed considerably.” Tonks admonished. Tonks had been incredibly upset by Astoria's death last year but of course, she had to hide the extent of her grief from Remus. She doubted that she would ever tell her husband about the extent of the relationship between the pair or why she tended to get so annoyed when she heard Harry or Remus or anyone else say that Scorpius was Voldemort’s child. Tonks knew better than that. Scorpius was a miracle and something to be defended. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Scorpius had spent the last summer holidays mourning. And in a way, he still was and would do for the rest of his life. Scorpius was sure that he would always feel the absence of his mother. But this summer, Scorpius thought, he had spent far more time standing behind Albus at concerts and consequently far more time falling in love with the back of Albus' ears. Not that he would ever tell Albus this. He’d rather die in a ditch. And anyway, it was probably just a phase. Except he didn’t really want it to be a phase. Before Scorpius could fall any further down that particular wormhole a firm hand landing on his shoulder pulled him out of his reprieve. 

“Scorpius” Draco drawled “Are you really going to tell me that you actually like young Mr Lupin’s music? It's jazz. Mediocre at best” 

“I..er…” Scorpius started, rubbing his neck in the way he always did when caught out “It's OK. And it's not all jazz. And I’m keeping Albus company anyway” 

“Suit yourself” Draco replied, folding his arms. The pair were stood outside the pub opposite the Preservation Hall were Teddy Lupin would be playing tonight. The pub’s other patrons were all sat on tables outside, soaking up the summer sun. The air was soft tonight and the evening light cast a lovely glow over the Friday night drinkers. Bunting was strewn across the beer garden and the tables were adorned with enchanted butterflies that flew around people’s heads as they drank. Dressed entirely in black and in long sleeves, Draco looked a little out of place. Scorpius at least looked a little more summery with a grey and green Slytherin t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

“You don’t have to wait with me Dad” Scorpius mumbled, ducking his head as if that made him suddenly less visible to the masses at the pub “Albus will be along in a minute I’ll be fine”

“What, ruining your image am I? Don’t want me around is that what you’re saying?” Draco replied, meaning it as a joke. Scorpius didn’t pick up on this and suddenly looked a little wide-eyed and fearful. Draco immediately tried to repair the damage “I was only joking Scorpius” 

This summer Scorpius had been spending more and more time in Albus’ company although never at the Malfoy’s house. It bothered Draco a little that Scorpius did not feel comfortable bringing Albus over. He did not know who Scorpius was more nervous or ashamed of; the Malfoy’s or the fact that Albus was a Potter. Either way, it still made Draco’s chest contract in a wholly unpleasant way when it became obvious that Scorpius was in some way scared of him. Draco had grown up in utter terror of Lucius. That his own son would feel even a fraction of how he had felt as a child broke his heart. Astoria had spent a long time in the build up to her death last year, reassuring Draco that he was and would be a good father. 

“He’s there!” Scorpius suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Albus’ easily recognisable figure across the way at the entrance to Preservation Hall. Draco could practically feel Scorpius vibrating with energy at his side. He was so reliant on Albus. It was heartening for Draco to see that his son had made such a close friend but also a little scary. Scorpius had already lost so much in his life and if for whatever reason Albus decided to drop him, it would be devastating. 

“I’m going to head into Diagon Alley. I’ll come and pick you up here at 10 pm. OK?” Draco said and Scorpius nodded and shouted goodbye to his dad but his attention was really already on Albus. Draco smiled softly as he watched his son’s head bob through the crowd towards the Potters. Draco turned on his heel and glowered at a couple of wizards who were watching Draco slack-jawed. It seemed that he had not yet totally lived down his family name. 

“Albus!” Scorpius called with so much enthusiasm that any passer-by could not have believed that it was actually only three days since the pair last saw each other. Albus was looking miserable next to his father. Scorpius’ face fell a little; he had clearly had another row with his Dad. He knew that the two did not get on but this summer had seemed far more tense than usual. But it was less than a month now before the two would be going back onto the Hogwarts Express for their Fourth Year which Scorpius was preying would be much less bully-free than first, second and third year combined. Albus stomped towards Scorpius, ignoring the calls of Ginny behind him. Harry had his hands on his hips and was rolling his eyes. 

“Have I ever told you how much I hate them?” Albus said to Scorpius by way of a greeting. Scorpius smiled sympathetically and hoped that Albus would cheer up soon. When Albus was on good form he was great company but lately, he had become increasingly hung up on his relationship with his dad. Scorpius was, of course, empathetic towards his friend and always listened when called upon to do so but he did also wish that Scorpius would occasionally acknowledge that the Malfoy family wasn’t exactly ideal either. Scorpius decided to try for the distraction technique. 

“Are you excited about seeing Teddy?” he asked willing his friend to reflect his own excitement. Albus smiled a little at Scorpius’ energy. 

“Yeah. Teddy said that we could go backstage as well if we wanted to” Albus replied. He knew that Scorpius loved going backstage as he had once confessed to Albus that it was the only time that he ever felt ‘cool’. 

“Awesome!” Scorpius replied, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. He desperately wanted to give Albus a hug and had to do something with that wasting energy. “Shall we go and find somewhere to sit before it starts. I’ve brought a game of exploding snap and some sweets”

“Yeah sure, let's see if we can grab a table in the garden there. My mum gave me some money to buy some Butterbeer as well” Albus replied as the two boys began to walk to the pub. Luckily there was a free table for too, right on the edge of the beer garden. It was probably left because it was not exactly what you would call a ‘prime spot’ but that probably suited the boys better. Albus ordered the Butterbeers from the hatch in the exterior wall and brought them back to the table and Scorpius who was now arranging his cards for a game. The boys played for a good half hour, chatting idly away to each other, utterly undisturbed, that is until they were spotted. 

“Hey!” a voice called out from within the increasingly large crowd gathering at the entrance of Preservation Hall “Isn’t that the Slytherin Squib and his friend the son of He Who Must Not Be Named?” 

Albus and Scorpius’ faces fell simultaneously. They were used to this sort of thing in school but to have it in the middle of wizarding London was something else. Albus looked around for Harry but could not see him. It seems that he was only ever in Albus’ life when he least wanted him to be there. The crowd outside the Hall and those witches and wizards sitting in the beer garden all seemed to turn their attention to the pair. Albus quickly grabbed Scorpius’ cards and remaining sweets and shoved them into his pocket. 

“Come on,Lets” Albus said, gripping Scorpius’ aLet's go around here where it's quieter”

Albus led Scorpius around to the small square outside the stage door of Preservation Hall and the usual chatter and noise of the pub behind them resumed. And there, was Albus and Scorpius’ fateful mistake. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

The child was not a child anymore. They supposed that they were about fifteen or sixteen years old, but for the authorities sake, and dependent upon the situation, they were often seventeen. No-one really knew. It used to be that no-one really cared but things had recently changed on that front. The child’s hair was much longer now and a thick mane of brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Their green eyes were hidden under a pair of jet black sunglasses as they were unable to cope for long in sunlight, even in the soft glow of a summer’s evening. As they walked through wizarding London’s twisting back alleys, they ran a twisted hand against the cool stone walls as they approached Preservation Hall.

It seemed to Ira that there were two potential approaches to their own life. 

Approach 1: The whole world thinks that I am low life scum that is only good for prize fighting, therefore, I will act like a low life scum that is only good for prize fighting. 

Approach 2: The whole world thinks that I am low life scum that is only good for prizefighting but who cares. Actually, I do have a brain. And a heart. And I will live my life as if they were my defining features. 

Approach 1 was definitely the easiest, and the one that Ira often wished they could collapse back into, but it was Approach 2 that they strived to follow. Only strived mind, they didn’t always succeed. Years of being treated like dirt would have an effect on anyone and it did come out in rather violent bursts of anger every now and again. But to Ira that was, even more, proof that they did have a heart. After all, anger was an emotion. A very powerful one. And anger can be as passionate, if not more so, than love. 

As Ira rounded the corner into the small square by the stage door of Preservation Hall, Ira decided to deploy a mix of Approaches 1 and 2 for backed up against the wall of the square was a skinny blonde teenager. He could be no older than fourteen, likely to soon embark on his fourth year at Hogwarts. He looked terrified as clutching onto his t-shirt was a woman in her early fifties with wild eyes and a ferocious temper. There was another person in the square, a shorter, darker teen who looked as petrified as his compatriot. It took a minute for Ira to realise it, but the teen being launched upon was none other than Scorpius Malfoy, the so-called son of Voldemort, although Ira knew that to be untrue. 

With her wand held to Scorpius neck a tirade of insults and accusations were pouring out of the woman’s mouth. Apparently, the Malfoy family and the Dark Lord had done some serious injury to this woman’s family during the war. She was clearly driven mad with grief. It was with a sinking feeling that Ira suddenly realised that the woman was about to follow through on her threat to hex Scorpius. Scorpius must have realised it too as his right hand was feebly reaching out at his side. At first, Ira thought that he was reaching for his wand but then they realised that Scorpius’ trembling hand was actually reaching for the hand of their friend. No-one should be made to feel that scared without very good cause.

“Hey!” Ira shouted. The woman spun around and froze. In the dimming light of the square, Ira must have been an imposing sight. Tall and twisted but clearly powerful. The black sunglasses did little to help this situation. But the woman soon regained her resolve and turned her attention back to Scorpius, digging her wand further into his neck, causing a slight trickle of blood to run down Scorpius’ slender pale neck. 

“Sectum—“ the woman began but before she could finish the hex, a powerful mass had tackled her to the ground, Ira cushioning the woman from the fall with their own body and holding back of the woman’s head so it did not hit the cobbled road. No harm was done. Ira gently placed the woman on the floor and sprang back to stand between the two boys and the woman who was now getting to her feet. 

“I request that you leave them alone, ” Ira said, in an even tone, as if ordering a drink in a cafe. The woman shook her head and raised her wand once more. Ira sighed. So be it. It was not like a fight like you see in the movies. It was reality. Short, swift, messy. The woman fired attacking spells. The landless Ira merely blocked them, attempting to wear the already considerably tiring woman out to back them into a corner where they could deliver a body binding spell much more effectively and safely. But before Ira could do this, the fight came to an abrupt end. 

“Crucio!” 

The spell hit Ira in the right leg, causing them to sharply recoil back, gasping and crouching down held tight onto the point of impact. Ira grunted and exhaled sharply through their nose. It was just enough time for the woman to begin to run away, further into Diagon Alley. Ira was desperately fighting the urge to pelt after the woman and hit them with everything they had. Instead they settled for hitting the cobbled road as hard as they could. A crack reverberated through the small square and a fist shaped indent had been left in the stone. 

“Are you OK?” Ira turned to ask Scorpius who had almost folded into himself, wrapping his arm around his waist. Albus was stood next to him, looking a little stunned, probably having witnessed his first ever casting of an unforgivable spell. Scorpius nodded his head almost imperceptibly. 

“Are you sure that she did not hurt you?” Ira asked, more gently this time. Scorpius nodded again. Ira walked slowly over to the boys, almost as if approaching a pair of wild animals. Nevertheless, Albus did look a bit alarmed at Ira’s somewhat intimidating figure moved towards him. Ira smiled softly “I’m not going to hurt you. Just want to check that you are OK.”

“We’re fine” Albus said quickly, hoping that his increasing unease was not showing in his voice. 

“Where were you going to?” Ira asked, still looking concerned at Scorpius who was yet to say a word. 

“Home” Albus lied. 

“Home” Ira echoed “Well, how about you owl a parent or someone to come and pick you up?”

“Erm…” Albus said, looking over Ira’s shoulder, willing his mum, his dad, anyone to come out of the stage door and into the square. Ira turned around to see what Albus was looking at and made a quick deduction. 

“They’re in Preservation Hall aren’t they?” Ira asked. Scorpius nodded slightly, even though they weren’t his parents. Albus glared at him. Ira rolled their eyes and sloped over to the door. Giving the handle an experimental tug, they found it locked. It must only open for those who were performing. Ira stepped back a little and concentrated hard. It had been a while since they had tackled this kind of lock, but they were up for a challenge. Behind Ira, Albus and Scorpius were slowly collecting themselves. 

“Are you OK?” Albus asked. This time Scorpius firmly shook his head. Albus wanted nothing more than to envelop Scorpius in his arms but he thought that Scorpius would find that weird. Scorpius wanted nothing more than to hold onto Albus’ hand or shoulders or something. But he thought that Albus would find that bizarre. And so, the two boys stood in the square with what in reality was only 30 centimetres between them but for both felt like an unpassible canyon. 

The square had fallen so silent that Albus and Scorpius could hear the soft click of a lock opening across the way from them. Ira was now stood with their hand on the handle of the now open stage door. They motioned for the boys to come forward. The two gingerly passed Ira and into the labyrinthine backstage area. 

“Teddy’s great. You’ll enjoy it” Ira said, smiling slightly. Scorpius suddenly realised that he had not thanked the scarred stranger for saving him. 

“Th….Thank you” Scorpius said, but it was too late, the door had closed and Ira was apparently lost to the night. 

“Come on” Albus said “Let's find my dad” 

On the other side of the door, Ira breathed a sigh of relief. That could have ended pretty horribly. Especially as Ira was pretty sure that not only had they just dug Draco Malfoy’s son out of a fairly unpleasant hole, but Harry Potter’s son as well. Well, if that didn't buy them bargaining power with the Ministry, Ira did not know what would. As Ira moved to round the corner of the square and head towards the pub opposite Preservation Hall, a man dressed in black with hair so blonde it was almost white stepped out to stop them. Behind this imposing figure was cowering none other than the woman who had attacked Scorpius and Ira. 

“There!” the woman cried, clinging onto the man’s arm, who Ira now recognised as Draco Malfoy and Ira could not help but let out a bark of laughter “Thats the thing. The half life! It attacked me!” 

Ira raised their hands in defence and opened their mouth to explain but it was too late. The spell cracked against the wall, narrowly missing Ira’s head. The sound could definitely be heard within the dressing rooms of Preservation Hall and sure enough, within moments of Draco casting the spell, Remus and Teddy bounded out of the stage door and into the small square. 

“Whats going on?” Remus asked, taking a moment to take in exactly what he was looking at. There was a six foot something half werewolf in the square who with their sunglasses on reminded Remus a little of a reservoir dog. 

“It's that thing! That Half-life! It's out of control! It attacked me out of nowhere!” the woman cried, her eyes wild. Remus immediately turned his want to Ira and along with Draco simultaneously fired a disarming spell, binding Ira’s arms to their sides. Ira swore in Swedish as they dropped to their knees. Clearly, the mad bint had run into Draco purely coincidentally when they fled the square and had pleaded victimhood. Draco, naturally, had believed them. 

Ira knew that they could break out of the Draco’s hold. I mean, they were twice the World Junior Prize Fighting Champion. And when push came to shove, they were not bad at duelling as well despite the fact that they had never owned a wand in their life. But resisting arrest when they were plaintively innocent was a dangerous move. And anyway, they just needed to get the two boys on side. Or Draco. It would be easy to get Draco onside, after all, they had just saved the most precious thing in his life. 

As Draco made arrangements for the woman to be taken to St Mungo’s and Remus went back into Preservation Hall to send an owl to the Ministry to let them know that Draco would be coming in with a potentially violent prisoner, only Teddy seemed to be concerned for the welfare of Ira. Glancing over his shoulder to watch his father disappear around the corner 

“Are you OK?” Teddy asked softly, approaching the bound Ira. Ira replied that they were. “I’m Teddy by the way. You’re only half a werewolf aren’t you? My dad is a werewolf too. But he doesn't think very highly of people like you….I mean….people who are more affected than Lycanthropy than not. I’m lucky I guess. It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“You’re human then?” Ira asked “I mean properly. You’re not immune to werewolf bites or anything?”

“No” Teddy replied unfazed by the rather odd question “My mum and dad had me tested rather extensively when I was born. They had another child though and they died. They don’t talk about it much but it must have been too ill to survive.”

Ira pulled a puzzled face at this. Ira had never met anyone who was born out a consensual relationship between a werewolf and a human. But more than that, children with Lycanthropy were very strong. That one should die at birth seemed highly unusual. Ira desperately wanted to press Teddy on this but decided now was not the time and place. 

Remus stormed back around into the square and seeing Teddy talking in hushed tones to Ira, strode over to his son and doing something that he had not done for years, gripped him by the shoulder and pulled him up and away from Ira, protectively shielding him. 

“That” Remus spat his words out, pointing venomously at Ira “That is why it is not right for you to be sympathising with werewolves, because, let's face it Teddy, most of them are like that. Most of them are scum.” 

———————————————————————————————————————————

Draco slammed the door to the interrogation cell. It resembled that of a muggle police questioning room but instead of two-way glass, there was a shimmering grey surface on one of the walls which an observer could look through and in place of a notepad and pen was a quill poised to note down anything said and a rather decrepit looking gramophone making an audio recording. Ira also supposed that there was some form of videoing device somewhere but they couldn’t see it at the moment as their eyesight was too hazy. 

“Ira Skoll” Draco drawled out the name, rhyming ’Skoll’ with ‘hole’. 

“You pronounced that wrong” Ira replied, leaning back on the chair, lifting their shackled arms to rest behind their head. 

“You’re lucky to have a name at all” Draco sniped back. Ira shrugged. They supposed that he was right. It was only two months ago that Ira had won the right to another “Half-life”, as that woman and many other inhabitants of the wizarding world had so described their kind, who had no name at all. The child was not yet six and was already being made to fight. Ira named the child Isaac and as he was their prize, Ira could do whatever they wanted with him. Ira decided that some rudimentary schooling was probably needed (although who would provide that remained an open question) along with considerably less time spent in a prize fighting ring so at the grand age of five and seven eighths, Isaac’s fighting career was over. Or at least on a hiatus. As for their own name, Ira was pretty sure that their mother had not named them as such and ‘Skoll’ meant ‘Child of Fenrir’. Ira Skoll’s name was therefore not really a name. ‘Ira Skoll’ was a description. 

“Well this should be relatively straight forward as you mauled an innocent, defenceless woman in front of the stage door of Preservation Hall” Draco drawled. 

“No” Ira replied. 

“So you are saying that you did not attack the woman” Draco said, leaning forward. He did not have time for this sort of rubbish. 

“No. I did. But it was not without cause. And she certainly was not defenceless” Ira said, subconsciously shifting their weight from the leg that had been hit by the unforgivable curse. It still ached a little now but was trivial compared to some of the spells that had, rightly or wrongly, been hurled at Ira in the past for a much greater duration. 

“Oh yes. And what was she doing?” Draco said, faking a tone of surprise. To him this was an open and shut case. 

“Threatening someone” Ira said, bringing their arms back down to rest on the table between themselves and Draco. 

“Who?” 

“I don’t know” Ira lied “A real skinny boy. Look like he would snap easy”. Ira rubbed their eyes. They really wished that someone would turn the lamps down. Ira’s eyes were not built for daylight and their sunglasses and their regular glasses used to correct their astigmatism had been impounded when they were arrested. Ira squinted through the light at Draco who was looking back at Ira with something that bordered on disinterest, but Ira would soon see to that. “He looked a bit like you actually. Well, only in that he has the same pallid complexion and is a bombshell blonde.” 

Draco looked furious and was about to summon a response when he was interrupted by a knock at the door and much to Ira’s surprise as Draco’s, the head of Harry Potter poked its way into the room. 

“Can I have a word Draco?” Harry said and Draco opened his mouth to protest at having his interrogation interrupted but he was cut off “Its about Scorpius”

“Interrogation paused” Draco said sharply, now wondering what on earth was going on. 

“I’ve just been speaking to Scorpius and Albus. Apparently a woman, they don’t know who, pinned Scorpius against a wall outside the theatre where Teddy Lupin is playing tonight and was making a whole range of accusations and threats. Most of them related to him being the son of Voldemort, but other things about you and your father as well. She even tried to hex him but missed because what they describe as someone wearing sunglasses with scarred arms tackled them and, after receiving what Albus claims was a shot of the Cruciatus curse from the woman, checked that the boys were OK and then proceeded break into Preservation Hall to make sure they were inside safe.” Harry regained, his hands on his hips in his usually tired stance. 

“Is Scorpius safe?” Draco asked, trying not to convey the raising level of panic that he was feeling. 

“Yes he’s fine. He had a slight cut on his neck but I healed it up for him. He’s still at the Hall with Albus about to watch Teddy Lupin play. All part of the service you see as the Dad of his best friend! He’s very grateful to whoever it was. His scarred knight in shining armour” Draco felt the tension drain from him as Harry spoke. If Scorpius had his head buried in a book then there couldn’t be too much wrong in the world. 

“I don’t think Albus was much help” Harry murmured. 

“That thing wouldn’t fit the bill would it?” Draco said, somewhat dejectedly, motioning towards the panel of two way glass. Harry looked puzzled and wandered over to the shimmering grey panel. He half expected to see a woman like Albus and Scorpius had described, but instead was met with a slightly over six foot, gangly (but evidently strong), squinting werewolf. Or half werewolf. The scars that riddled their face and arms looked like those that adorned Remus’ body but they did not quite look as human as Remus did. 

“Why have you arrested them?” Harry asked, not turning to face Draco but instead continuing to look at the figure in the questioning cell. There was something familiar about them, Harry was sure, but he could not quite put his finger on it. 

“Because they were laying into a woman in the square outside Preservation Hall, who I now presume is the person who was persecuting my son” Draco spat. 

“Have you arrested the woman? I mean, apart from anything else Draco, she may have cast an unforgivable curse if Albus is correct?” Harry asked, even though he already sort of knew the answer. 

“No. And before you ask, I have no idea where she is. She was discharged from St Mungos after they had ensured that she had not been bitten” Draco replied, storming back into the questioning cell. Harry tried not to smile to himself. He should be too old to be happy about Draco making errors but he really could not help it. He rapped his knuckles on the sill before sending a message to have the suspect’s personal belongings brought down and following Draco in. 

Draco was in the process of removing the binds from the wrists of Ira who was still looking pretty nonplussed by the whole experience. 

“All charges against you are being dropped” Draco sighed “And I believe I owe you a thanks for looking out for my son. But if you ever attack anyone again, we will be looking to press charges and I am going to give you a formal warning for disorderly conduct” 

“Can I go now?” Ira replied, rubbing their wrists. There was no point in appealing the disorderly conduct; Ira was lucky enough that Draco had spoken to them before imposing a sentence. 

“Of course, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?” Harry interjected. Draco raised an eyebrow “Off the record of course” 

“Depends what the questions are about” Ira said. 

“What were you doing in that part of London?” Harry asked. Draco caught on; Harry was trying to get some information about the recent intelligence received about the movement of werewolves underground. 

“Coming back from work actually” Ira replied, perching on the edge of the table. “And on my way to see Teddy Lupin play at Preservation Hall” 

“Back from work? Where do you work?” Draco said, somewhat disbelievingly. 

“I work at Miller and Hawes” Ira said. Harry looked blank. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“You can tell you’ve not spent long in the company of old wizarding families” Draco said, somewhat smugly “Miller and Hawes is a studio that specialises in restoration of magical portraits, masonry etc. etc. And what do you do at Miller and Hawes?”

“Exactly what you said. Well the restoration of paintings bit” Ira said. Harry was not convinced. 

“You do not get scars like yours in a job like that” Harry probed “You only look like a Half-wolf to me, not full. Therefore you did not give yourself those. Someone else gave them to you”

“So, I earn a little money on the side?” Ira replied “And before you ask me how, I know that prize fighting is illegal in the UK so do not think that I am going to confirm or deny that I got these in your country” 

“Where do you live?” Draco sensed that they were losing Ira. He needed to get this back on track. 

“In a state of perpetual despair” Ira quipped. Draco sighed. There was another knock on the door and a house elf appeared with a small bundle of Ira’s belongings which it handed over with a certain element of trepidation. Ira thanked the house elf who looked utterly surprised, as did Harry and Draco at this, before proceeding to pocket their glasses, notebook, pens, bar of Dairy Milk, and pack of playing cards before donning their signature black sunglasses. 

“I mean, which pack are you with?” Draco rephrased the question and hoped for a less flippant response. 

“I’m not really with what you lot would call a ‘pack’ but I’m of Greyback’s lineage that is” Ira replied. 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked. 

“It means that I don’t know who my mother and father were, but my father was a werewolf who was bitten by Greyback. Greyback’s blood therefore runs in me as well as my father” 

“And does his ideology?” Draco said and instantly regretted it. Ira strode confidently back towards Draco who had in the interim sat back down at the table. They towered over him. 

“Do I share his ideology? He was powerful yes but tactically incompetent. He was also violent and sexually predatory towards women and occasionally men. He believed that in the situation that I stumbled across this evening, I should have maimed your boy. And the other one. I should have inflicted them with wounds so terrible that they would feel pain for the rest of their lives and live with a stigma that will push them to the very brink of what you would call “civilised society”. He would have wanted me to weaponise them. Just like I was weaponised. I saved your boy. And he is your boy isn’t he? She was calling him for all sorts. But I think all both know, Draco Malfoy, that that boy is no son of the Dark Lord. He’s yours through and through. How people can believe that the Dark Lord could sire a child like that is beyond me.” 

Draco stood up, unintentionally knocking the table into Ira as he did. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth as Harry placed his hand on Draco’s arm. 

“Woah! You’re angry that I do not think that your only child is the son of one of the most deplorable men that ever lived? You’re bizarre. I would have thought that would have been a compliment.” Ira said, temper now cooling. 

“I think we all know, Ira Skoll, that you didn’t mean that as a compliment” Harry replied as Draco shook off Harry’s arm and sat down slowly, glowering at Ira, who once again merely shrugged. 

“Take it how you like” Ira began walking towards the cell door. 

“The werewolves have been moving lately. They seem to have gone back underground. Know anything about that?” 

“If I did, why would I tell you?” Ira smirked, partly because they enjoyed seeing the face of Harry Potter contort with barely repressed frustration, but mainly because Ira knew exactly why the werewolves were going underground. 

———————————————————————————————————————————

By the time that Ira had wound their back to Preservation Hall, Teddy was well into his set. Ira cursed in Swedish under their breath before paying the small entrance fee to sit on the beams. In Preservation Hall, the wooden beams on the A-frame roof were used to house the members of society that were deemed not good enough to stand with the masses on the floor below. 

Ira began climbing the wooden pegs that Preservation Hall had placed on the wall to aid its more marginalised patrons reach their designated seating area. As they climbed, Ira could feel eyes on upon them. Reaching the top of the pegs, Ira carefully walked along the beam to find an empty spot. It was unusually crowded tonight, even on the beams, but Teddy Lupin was growing in popularity. There was a slight cheer from two men sat in the middle of the beam as Ira approached. Ira beamed in return. People in the gutter did not treat each other like shit. The rest of the world did that for them. 

“Ira! Where have you been?” the man with the long dirty blonde hair asked, motioning for Ira to sit next to him. “Julian and I have been missing you!” 

The bearded man next to him pulled a comically large sad face. Ira shoved the blonde man lightly in the shoulder. 

“Oh you know, on the walk from work to here saved The Dark Lord’s Child from being beaten to a pulp, had a cruciatus curse hurled at me by a mad woman, arrested, questioned and released without charge” Ira shrugged. Both men looked appalled but not surprised. Ira was forever getting themselves into some sort of scrape but having the cruciatus curse cast at you in the middle of London was a little frightening. 

“Did they get the person who cursed you?” the blonde man asked. Ira was now sat next to him, straddling the beam and the man had pulled them into an awkward one armed hug. 

“No, of course not Karl. Not sure they’re going to either.” Ira replied, pulling back from the man. 

On the floor of Preservation Hall, Remus was looking up at the proceedings on the beams with utter revulsion. Why had that thing been allowed in here? Not more than an hour ago, he had witnessed it being arrested for attacking an innocent woman. 

“They were helping Remus,, ” Harry said who had now also returned from the Ministry to find his former teacher scowling at the ceiling. Remus looked confused “They pulled a woman off Scorpius who was almost about to hex him. She then proceeded to cast the cruciatus curse at them. It just so happened as the woman ran away that they bumped into Draco who came back to arrest them. And, well, you saw the rest. And before you ask, no we haven’t got the woman in custody for casting an unforgivable curse. I wish we bloody had though”

“Right” Remus nodded curtly, his attention turning back up to the beam above him. “What was their name?”

“I can’t tell you that I’m afraid, since they weren’t charged with anything. Also, they said they were seventeen when they were processed but I have more than a hunch that they’re younger than that. But its hard to tell. So I couldn’t tell you their name because they would be a minor” Harry replied, feeling every inch the Ministry Man. 

“Since when have you been one for sticking to the rules?” Remus quipped, trying to hide a little of his irritation. 

“Well…” Harry replied, crossing his arms, smiling slightly at Remus. Up on the beams, Ira was in the process of switching out their sunglasses for a normal pair of round tortoiseshell glasses. Once again, there was something that looked achingly familiar to Harry. And then, glancing back across to Remus it hit him like a train. They looked like Remus. It wasn’t just the scars, it was something about the particular shade of brown of their hair that had long been lost from Remus himself. It was probably a coincidence and after all, there may be some similarity between the two anyway as Remus had been bitten by Greyback and Ira had told Harry that they were part of Greybacks lineage as well. 

“You love Teddy don’t you?” Harry asked. 

“What sort of a question is that?” Remus replied, scathing “You bloody well know I do. Too much sometimes” 

“Well, what would have happened if Teddy had been born with something like that child had? Would you love them any less?” Harry inquired, motioning up to Ira. Remus sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his face. 

“That's different, ” Remus said, shocked at Harry’s nerve. 

“Why?” Harry said, “What makes Teddy different?”

“Because he’s Nymphadora’s child!” Remus roared at Harry. Several people standing around the pair turned to see what the commotion was about. The row too had also caught the attention of Tonks who looked like she was about to walk over. Remus motioned at her to stay where she was. “I don’t appreciate you asking me that Harry.”

“Sorry, Remus. But you see my point.” Harry replied. 

“You never were one for tact were you?” Remus said, clearly forgiving Harry who was now screwing up his face. 

Back on stage, Teddy was ready for his next song, unable to hear the row above the hubbub of the crowd in front of him. The brass band behind him was set up and Teddy sidled up to the microphone, arms wrapped around his torso as if holding himself together. 

“A bit of a change in pace now but I hope you like it,” Teddy said softly to his audience. “This one is for my dad. He introduced me to Ella Fitzgerald. I love him a lot. And not just for his taste in music. So grab a partner and dance along. Or sing it to someone you love because it's a good one and if you can’t sing, mime it” 

The audience laughed softly and Remus beamed. The band started playing the springy introduction to ‘The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea’. 

I don't want you  
But I hate to lose you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea

Remus looked across to see that James was dancing with Lily on his feet, swaying slightly with the rhythm. Ginny was motioning wildly to Harry to witness this as it was incredibly rare that the two got along so well. Harry was too busy drinking in the sight of his Godson singing so beautifully so Remus knocked him lightly on the arm and smiling jabbed a finger in the direction of the two young Potters. Harry’s face lit up. 

I forgive you  
'Cause I can't forget you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea

Somewhere much closer to the stage and a safe distance away from Harry Potter, Albus Potter stood with Scorpius, leaning on the rail between Teddy and the audience. Scorpius was dramatically lip syncing the song to Albus who was finding it highly amusing, so Scorpius kept going, gesticulating wildly. 

I ought to cross you off my list  
But when you come a-knocking at my door  
Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
And I come running back for more

“I love them as well. And think about them as much as I do Teddy. In case you are wondering.” Remus said in Harry’s ear. Harry looked confused, always one to miss the obvious. 

“My other child,” Remus said, his voice thick and pointing up to Ira on the beams “My child who would have been like that” 

I should hate you  
But I guess I love you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The version of The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea is the Paolo Nutini version. I actually imagine Teddy as looking a little like Paolo and sounding like him too. Check out his music, it's lovely, especially the earlier stuff. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2-nfLPAj2w


End file.
